Generally, a mobile communication system has been developed to provide communication while securing mobility of a user. The mobile communication system may provide a voice communication service and a high-speed data communication service by virtue of the rapid progress of technologies.
In recent years, as one of the next-generation mobile communication systems, standardization for a long term evolution (LTE) system in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) is in progress. The LTE system has been developed to be commercialized by 2010 and is a technology of implementing high-speed packet based communications having a transmission rate up to 100 Mbps higher than a data transmission rate now being provided and the standardization for the LTE system is almost complete currently.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolved to an Internet of Things (IoT) network that transmits and receives information, such as things, between distributed components and processes the information, in a human-centered connection network on which human generates and consumes information. The Internet of everything (IoE) technology in which the big data processing technology, etc., by connection with a cloud server, etc., is combined with the IoT technology has also emerged. To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a sensing technology, a wired and wireless communication and network infrastructure, a service interface technology, and a security technology, have been required. Recently, technologies, such as a sensor network for connection between things, machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC), have been researched.
In the IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology (IT) service that creates a new value in human life by collecting and analyzing data generated in the connected things may be provided. The IoT may be applied to fields, such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, a health care, smart appliances, and an advanced healthcare service by fusing and combining the existing information technology (IT) with various industries.
The IoT technology has been in limelight in various fields and carriers and vendors have developed several applications and systems using the IoT. Among various IoT solutions, in particular, a cellular IoT (hereinafter, ‘CIoT’) using a licensed frequency band allocated to the cellular system has been in limelight. The cellular system may provide relatively more reliable communication than a non-cellular system, thereby providing the reliable service. In connection with the CIoT, the standardization activities of evolved machine type communication (eMTC), global system for mobile communications enhanced data rates for GSM evolution radio access network (GERAN) CloT, etc., have been actively progressed and in characteristics of the standardization activities, a need of carriers often has a crucial effect on a standard determination.
The evolved communication technology may provide communications between all things as well as between users, which is expressed by the term ‘Internet of Things (IoT)”. For example, a user may have various kinds of electronic devices. All the electronic devices are connected to each other by a mobile communication or local area communication technology, various sensors, etc., such that it is possible to provide more convenient functions to the user or perform an efficient control between the devices. The electronic devices may be collectively called an IoT device. An example of another IoT service may include measurement equipment measuring electricity consumption and water consumption of a building and transferring the measured values through a network. As another example, the IoT apparatuses for figuring out safety situations may be installed at public places or remote areas for public safety. When specific events occur, the IoT apparatuses may notify the event situations through a network. As another example, home appliances in a home include a network connection function and thus a device trigger operation of reporting a state of the home appliances or allowing a user to issue a command to the home appliances to perform a specific operation may be performed.
The IoT device includes mobile communication modules such as long term evolution (LTE) or local area communication modules such as Bluetooth, wireless LAN (WiFi), Zigbee, and near-field communication (NFC).
The LTE terminal may also be operated on an LTE carrier frequency and may also be operated on an ISM band.